


Latte Master

by stupid_turtle



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_turtle/pseuds/stupid_turtle
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Latte Master

Latte Master

Tokyogal @tkg1234 5m  
ไม่ไหวแล้ว พนักงานเสิร์ฟน่ารักมากกกกกกกกก #พนักงานหล่อบอกต่อด้วย #พ่อค้าแซ่บ #รีวิวคาเฟ่โตเกียว #cafehopper #tokyolife  
Himawari @Himawari_eieiei 4m  
Replying to @tkg1234  
รู้เลยว่าร้านไหน งานดีมาก ละมุนมากกกกกก #พ่อค้าแซ่บ  
Mamabear3014 @mma3014 1m  
Replying to @tkg1234  
ขอพิกัดหน่อยยยยย

ทั้งๆที่เป็นร้านเล็กๆตั้งอยู่ตรงหัวมุมถนนในย่านที่อยู่อาศัยแต่ทว่าร้านกาแฟ Sato - C ! กลับมีลูกค้าแน่นแทบจะทั้งวัน แม้ว่าส่วนใหญ่แล้วจะเป็นลูกค้าผู้หญิง และไม่ได้มีเป้าหมายในการมาเพื่อดื่มกาแฟก็ตามที

“แพนด้าลาเต้ 1 แก้ว อเมริกาโน่เย็น 1 แก้วนะครับ ทั้งหมด 1,200 เยนครับ”เสียงทุ้มหวานเอ่ยทวนออเดอร์พร้อมกับรอยยิ้มหวานละมุนอย่างเอื้อเฟื้อ นี่ต่างหากที่เป็นจุดประสงค์ของบรรดาลูกค้าสาวๆที่แห่ตามกันมาอย่างไม่ขาดสาย  
“รับมา 1,200เยนพอดีนะครับ เครื่องดื่มรอประมาณ 10 นาที ดื่มกาแฟให้อร่อยนะครับ”

ชายหนุ่มหน้าตาดีที่ยืนรับออเดอร์อยู่หน้าร้าน คือ ซากุไร โช หรือ พ่อค้าแซ่บตามแฮชแทคในทวิตเตอร์ แม้ว่าจริงๆแล้วโชจะทำหน้าที่รับออเดอร์มากกว่าชงกาแฟก็ตาม

“มาสเตอร์ครับ แพนด้าลาเต้ที่นึงครับ”  
“อืม”เสียงทุ้มขานตอบรับก่อนจะเปิดเครื่องสตีมนมให้เกิดเป็นฟองแล้วทำเป็นลาเต้อาร์ตสามมิติรูปแพนด้า หนึ่งในเมนูซิกเนเจอร์ของร้าน นอกจากจะอร่อยแล้วยังถ่ายรูปสวยมาก instagram friendly เป็นอย่างยิ่ง แม้ลูกค้าส่วนใหญ่จะมาเพราะพนักงานหน้าตาดี แต่กาแฟก็ไม่ได้ไก่กา ทำให้ลูกค้าส่วนใหญ่ล้วนแต่แวะกลับมาเกือบทุกคน อะไรมันจะดีไปกว่าการได้ดื่มกาแฟอร่อยๆพร้อมกับอาหารตาดีๆกันเล่า

“แพนด้าลาเต้ กับ อเมริกาโน่เย็นได้แล้วครับ”

เมื่อลูกค้ามารับกาแฟ ก็ไม่ลืมที่จะถ่ายเซลฟี่ไปตามระเบียบ แม้ว่าจริงๆแล้วจะแอบถ่ายให้ติดพนักงานหน้าตาดีไปด้วยก็เถอะ โชทำได้แค่ยิ้มๆโดยไม่ได้มีปฏิกริยาอะไรแม้จะรู้ตัวว่าถูกแอบถ่ายรูปก็ตาม

ความจริงแล้วนอกจากจะมีแฮชแทค #พนักงานหล่อบอกต่อด้วย เป็นของตัวเองจนแทบจะมีแฟนคลับเปิดเพจให้พร้อมกับแฮชแทค #วันนี้โชคุงทำแก้วแตกกี่ใบ แม้จะรู้สึกปวดใจไปกับมาสเตอร์ที่ลูกน้องขยันทำแก้วแตกรายวัน แต่มันกลายเป็นเรื่องน่าเอ็นดูของโชไปเสียแล้ว ยิ่งเวลาคนน่ารักแลบลิ้นออกมานิดๆพร้อมกับผงกหัวขอโทษมาสเตอร์ยิ่งน่ารักมากเข้าไปอีก จนแฟนๆถือเป็นกิมมิคว่าถ้าใครมากินกาแฟที่ร้านจังหวะที่โชทำแก้วแตกจะโชคดีไปทั้งวัน

ทั้งๆที่ความจริงแล้วนั้น....

โชไม่ได้ทำแก้วแตกเพราะซุ่มซ่าม

*

ประมาณ 1 ทุ่มก็ถึงเวลาปิดร้าน ยิ่งอยู่ในย่านที่อยู่อาศัยทำให้บรรยากาศยิ่งเงียบสงบ ในร้านเหลือเพียงมาสเตอร์ กับ โช สองคนเท่านั้น โชยืนมองเศษแก้วเซรามิคสีขาวที่แตกละเอียดในถังขยะพร้อมกับบ่นพึมพำ

“3 ใบเลยเหรอเนี่ย”โชบ่นพร้อมทำปากยื่นปากยาวมองไปทางมาสเตอร์อย่างงอนๆ  
“ต้องอัพลงหน้าเพจร้านไหม ว่าวันนี้โชคุงทำแก้วแตกไป 3 ใบ เห็นว่ามีเป็นแฮชแทคเลยนี่”มาสเตอร์ตอบกลับมาขำๆพลางล้างเครื่องทำเอสเปรสโซ่ไปด้วย  
“ซาโตชิอ้ะ! ก็แล้วมันใครกันหล่ะที่ทำให้เค้าตกใจจนทำแก้วหลุดมือหน่ะ”โชแหวใส่อย่างกระเง้ากระงอด

พอไม่มีลูกค้าแล้ว จากมาสเตอร์ โชก็จะเรียกอีกคนว่าซาโตชิห้วนๆ ไม่ใช่โอโนะซัง หรือว่าซาโตชิคุง แต่เป็นซาโตชิ

“ขวัญอ่อนจริง...โดนจับทุกวันยังไม่ชินอีกเหรอ”  
“ใครมันจะไปชินกัน” โชยังคงบ่นงุงิไม่เลิก  
“อ๊ะ!”โชสะดุ้งเมื่อถูกสัมผัสหนักๆตรงบั้นท้ายพร้อมกับปล่อยของที่อยู่ในมือหล่นทันที ไอแพดที่ใช้รับออเดอร์หล่นบุลงบนเค้าท์เตอร์จนเป็นรอยบุบเล็กๆตรงมุมเครื่อง  
“...ซาโตชิ....”โชหันไปมองค้อนใส่ชายหนุ่มที่ไม่รู้มายืนซ้อนอยู่ด้านหลังตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ มาสเตอร์หน้านิ่งพูดน้อยซุกหน้าลงกับซอกคออีกคน ดมกลิ่นน้ำหอมที่โชใช้เป็นประจำจนกลายเป็นกลิ่นประจำตัว พร้อมทั้งแตะริมฝีปากจูบเบาๆเรื่อยไปตามซอกคอและหลังใบหูในขณะที่สองมือยังคงบีบคลึงบั้นท้ายเต็มตึงไม่หยุดมือ สะโพกเต็มตึงสั่นสะท้านไปกับสัมผัสของแฟนหนุ่มและตื่นตัวตอบสนองได้อย่างง่ายดาย โชถูกโอโนะทำให้นิสัยเสียไปแล้ว  
“อื้อ...ไม่เอาตรงนี้นะ”เสียงหวานร้องท้วงเบาๆเมื่อฝ่ามือข้างหนึ่งของโอโนะลูบไล้มาถึงด้านหน้า   
“ผมเคยบอกรึยังว่าโชใส่ผ้ากันเปื้อนแล้วน่ารักชะมัด”เสียงทุ้มกระซิบเบาๆข้างใบหูยิ่งทำให้โชตัวสั่น ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวเป่ารดอยู่ตรงซอกคอที่อ่อนไหว ริมฝีปากเล็มเลียติ่งหูเล็กอย่างหยอกล้อ ขบเบาๆพอให้โชสะดุ้งจนเผลอเบียดบั้นท้ายเข้าหาเป้ากางเกงที่คับแน่นของโอโนะ  
“อื๊อออ....”โชย่นคอเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความรุ่มร้อนของอีกฝ่ายที่เบียดชิดอยู่ทางด้านหลัง กางเกงขายาวและบอกเซอร์ของโชถูกปลดลงไปกองอยู่ที่พื้นอย่างง่ายดาย เปิดเปลือยบั้นท้ายกลมกลึงและเรียวขาเพรียวยาวน่าหลงใหล ฝ่ามือกว้างลูบไล้ร่ายกายด้านหน้าที่ตื่นตัวของโชอย่างปลุกเร้า ในขณะที่อีกมือก็ลูบไล้สูงขึ้นไปหยอกล้อกับยอดอกที่หดเกร็งเป็นตุ่มไตตอบรับกับสัมผัสเป็นอย่างดี โชครางหวิวพร้อมทั้งเบียดสะโพกเข้าหาเป้ากางเกงที่คับแน่นของอีกคนอย่างไม่รู้ตัว  
“โชนี่ปากไม่ตรงกับใจเอาซะเลยน้า....”  
“อื้ออ.....ไม่นะซาโตชิ เดี๋ยวคนเห็น...”โชพยายามห้ามทั้งๆท่ีร่างกายตอบสนองแบบยิ่งกว่าเต็มใจ แม้ว่าจะปิดร้านแล้วก็เถอะ แต่ถ้ามีคนผ่านมาเห็นหล่ะจะทำยังไง ประตูร้านเป็นกระจกนะ!   
“หืม? ทำไมหล่ะ กลัวมีคนแอบถ่ายรูปเหรอ”โอโนะถามกลับเบาๆ โชพยักหน้าแรงๆหลายทีเป็นการตอบรับ   
“ช้าไปแล้วหล่ะโช...ผมหยุดไม่ได้แล้ว”พูดจบชายหนุ่มก็สอดแทรกความใหญ่โตเข้าไปในตัวอีกคนทันที โชตกใจอยู่ไม่น้อยแต่ก็พยายามใช้สองมือปิดปากตัวเองเอาไว้ไม่ให้หลุดครางเสียงดังออกมา

เห็นโอโนะเป็นคนใจเย็นดูอ่อนโยนแบบนี้แต่พอมาเป็นเรื่องเซ็กส์แล้วนั้นมันตรงกันข้าม ไม่ถึงกับSM แต่ก็ถือว่าไม่เบาเลยทีเดียว แค่รับความใหญ่โตนั่นเข้าไปได้ทั้งหมดโชก็แทบจะขาดใจตายทุกครั้ง อีกคนช่างใหญ่โตและคับแน่น 

“หืม?…ยังชุ่มอยู่เลย...ของเมื่อเช้าเหรอ?”โอโนะกระซิบถามพลางถอนตัวออกมาจนเกือบสุดแล้วกระแทกซ้ำกลับเข้าไปใหม่ สองมือโอบประคองโชที่เหมือนจะไร้เรี่ยวแรงเอาไว้ด้วย บางส่วนที่คั่งค้างจากเมื่อเช้าทำให้การสอดใส่เป็นไปได้ง่ายขึ้นกว่าเดิม  
“อื้อ...อ๊ะ....ซาโตชิ...”พอถูกกระแทกถี่ๆในจังหวะที่ดุดันแบบนี้โชก็แทบจะทนไม่ไหว สองขาไร้เรี่ยวแรงเพราะความเสียวซ่าน เสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อดังก้องในร้านกาแฟเล็กๆ กลิ่นกายเฉพาะตัวของโอโนะฟุ้งอยู่ในอากาศปนกับกลิ่นของเมล็ดกาแฟกระตุ้นให้โชเมามายจนแทบไม่เหลือสติ ถูกเมคเลิฟตรงนี้บ่อยเข้าแล้วต่อไปโชจะมีสมาธิรับออเดอร์ได้ยังไงกัน... ทุกวันนี้แค่เห็นอีกคนชงกาแฟอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจโชก็เผลอมองจนใจเต้นบ่อยๆ   
“อื้มม...แน่นจริง....”โอโนะครางต่ำเมื่อช่องทางอุ่นร้อนตอดรัดเขาอย่างหนักหน่วง   
“ซาโตชิ...เค้าจะไป....”โชหอบครางพูดไม่เป็นคำ รู้สึกใกล้ต่อการปลดปล่อยเป็นอย่างมาก โอโนะเองก็ไม่ต่างกัน เขากระทุ้งหนักๆตรงจุดกระสันของโชสองสามครั้งคนในอ้อมกอดก็ครางหวานพร้อมทั้งปลดปล่อยออกมาทันที โอโนะขยับถี่ๆอีกไม่กี่ครั้งก็เสร็จตามโชไปอย่างไม่ยากเย็น ทั้งคู่ยืนค้างอยู่พักหนึ่งพอโอโนะถอนกายออกมาโชก็แทบจะหมดแรงลงไปนั่งกองอยู่ที่พื้นถ้าเขาช่วยประคองไว้ไม่ทัน ของเหลวที่คั่งค้างจากเมื่อเช้ารวมกับของใหม่ไหลย้อยลงมาเป็นทางตามเรียวขาเพรียวยาวราวกับนมข้นๆที่ถูกราดลงบนขนมปัง 

โอโนะประคองโชมานั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ที่มีอยู่ไม่กี่ตัวในร้าน คนสวยน่ังคร่อมอยู่บนตักแล้วจูบโอโนะอย่างออดอ้อนจนได้จูบเร่าร้อนเร้าอารมณ์สมใจ บั้นท้ายเปล่าเปลือยบดเบียดเสียดสีอยู่บนตักอีกคนอย่างซุกซน 

“ไหนบอกว่าไม่ชอบให้ทำในร้าน”โอโนะถามกลับนิ่งๆพลางลูบไล้บั้นท้ายเปล่าเปลือยเต่งตึงในอุ้งมืออย่างพอใจกับท่าทางเร่าร้อนของอีกฝ่ายเป็นอย่างมาก โชชะงักริมฝีปากที่กำลังซุกไซร้ซอกคออีกคนอย่างร้อนตัว   
“ก็ซาโตชิอ่ะเค้าห้ามก็ไม่เคยฟัง...ทำเค้าเสียนิสัย”  
“ผมชอบนิสัยเสียแบบนี้ของโชนะ...”  
โชยิ้มหวานก่อนจะโน้มคออีกคนลงมาจูบดูดดื่ม และสุดท้ายทั้งสองคนก็มีเซ็กส์กันในร้านอีกครั้งจนได้ จนชวนให้เปลี่ยนแฮชแทกจาก #วันนี้โชคุงทำแก้วแตกกี่ใบ เป็น #วันนี้โชคุงเสร็จไปกี่ครั้ง จะเหมาะสมกว่า

*

บทส่งท้าย 

ร้าน Sato - C ! มีหน้าเพจอยู่ใน SNS แต่ไม่ได้อัพเดทอะไรมากนัก สัปดาห์นึงจะมีอะไรอัพเดทอยู่ไม่กี่ครั้ง ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นเรื่องแจ้งปิดร้านเสียมากกว่า นานๆครั้งถึงจะมีการอัพรูปลง แต่วันนี้มีโพสรูปแพนด้าลาเต้ลงในเพจของร้าน ด้านซ้ายเป็นรูปแพนด้าแบบปกติส่วนรูปทางด้านขวาเป็นก้อนย้วยๆของฟองนมที่ดูแทบไม่ออกว่าเป็นรูปอะไร พร้อมกับแคปชั่นว่า 

Panda Latte in process !

แค่นั้นบรรดาลูกค้าสาวๆก็พากันมโนไปเป็นที่เรียบร้อยว่า อีกแก้วนึงต้องเป็นฝีมือของโชคุงที่กำลังหัดทำลาเต้อาร์ตอย่างแน่นอน 

ซึ่ง....ก็เป็นเรื่องจริง

โชยืนขมวดคิ้วอยู่ตรงหน้าแก้วลาเต้ฝีมือตัวเอง ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเมื่อเทียบกับฝีมือของมาสเตอร์อย่างโอโนะแล้วนั้นเทียบกันไม่ติด แต่ถ้าเทียบกับมาตรฐานของตัวเขาแล้วโชคิดว่าตัวเองทำได้ค่อนข้างดีเลยสำหรับมือใหม่ที่เพิ่งหัดทำลาเต้อาร์ตแบบสามมิติเป็นครั้งแรก 

ด้วยความหงุดหงิดคนน่ารักก็เลยจัดการยกขึ้นดื่มซะให้จบๆ เพราะกาแฟสุดท้ายก็มีไว้ดื่ม จะสวยหรือไม่สวย ฟองนมผสมกับเอสเปรสโซ่มันก็คือลาเต้นั่นแหละ

“ถึงหน้าตาจะไม่เหมือน แต่รสชาติก็เหมือนกันนั่นแหละ”โชวางแก้วพร้อมกับพูดงอนๆ โดยไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าฟองนมขาวๆติดอยู่บนริมฝีปากได้อย่างน่าเอ็นดูราวกับนางเอกซีรีส์เกาหลีก็ไม่ปาน น่ารักจนโอโนะหลุดยิ้มแล้วยื่นหน้าเข้าไปจูบเอาฟองนมออกให้โดยที่โชไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว และที่สำคัญคือ ร้าน-เปิด-แล้ว!

“ซาโตชิ!!!”  
“โทษที....แต่โชน่ารักเกินไป..”

แล้วสักพัก....เสียงแก้วแตกก็ดังขึ้น

The end


End file.
